Cas and Dean find God
by noturbaby
Summary: While meeting on a park bench in Iowa, the amulet starts to glow. Dean and Cas get to ask some questions.


Dean sat on a bench in the small park in Iowa. It was odd having to give Cas coordinates in order for him to find him but this park was a nice change of pace. Then he shrugged as he thought of how meeting a guy in a trench coat in a park would look to an outsider. "Why'd you choose this place?" Cas's sudden question startled Dean.

"I like it, alright?" Dean sat straighter and tugged at his jacket. "Thanks for not sitting on the same bench as me this time."

"Of course," Cas nodded. "Have you heard from Sam?"

"No, that's not why I called you. I found some symbols…" Dean's words were cut off by a kindergarten class and their teacher entering the park. The kids were all holding hands and singing. Dean couldn't make out the song, but it was some Sunday school ditty kids were taught. Their teacher was a beautiful woman with long brown hair. The smile on her face made the sun seem to shine brighter. Dean couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Dean, Dean!" Cas hissed, but was barely able to capture Dean's attention.

"Yeah, sorry, like I was saying I found these symbols," Dean continued.

"No, Dean," Cas's voice was low and full of awe drawing Dean's attention to him. Cas was holding Dean's amulet and it was glowing. They exchanged looks and immediately began to look around.

"Dude, you sure? I mean that thing really does what you think it does?" Dean whispered as he scanned the immediate area.

"Yes, Dean, this means God is near." Cas explained as he also scanned the area. The two looked at each other in shock as the air became still.

Dean looked at the children and their teacher only to be shocked when she smiled and waved at him, before bending down to tie a child's shoe. Dean cleared his throat. "Cas," he nodded to the teacher and Cas's eyes went wide.

She walked over with the warmest smile Dean had ever seen. He felt Cas straighten up next to him and realized that he had subconsciously done the same. "Hello, Dean, Castiel," She looked them both in the eyes as She said their names and Dean felt completely at ease. "I hear you've been looking for Me."

Dean had been planning on yelling at god and demanding to know where the hell he had been when all this shit went down, but now that God was this beautiful kindergarten teacher in front of him, his anger dissipated, and all he could say was, "Yeah, yes."

Castiel went to fall on his knees, but the teacher subtly shook her head and he remained seated. She looked Dean over and smiled. "Why?"

Dean looked confused then suddenly angry, "Oh You know. This whole apocalypse thing for one."

She shook her head, "I didn't start this." She looked poignantly at Dean.

Dean shrunk, God was calling him out.

Cas keep his eyes down, "No, Lord, but we need Your help to finish it. To banish Lucifer once again."

The Teacher turned as the children laughed in a game they played. Then She grinned at the two in front of her. "Oh, **now**, you want My help," She shook her head with a weary smile and a sigh.

Finding some of his usual cockiness Dean looked squarely at Her. "Yeah. Aren't you all with the smiting and wiping cities off the face of the earth?"

She laughed and raised a brow, "Oh, you want Me to get all Old Testament on them, do you, Dean? Turn them into pillars of salt?" She took a deep breath and looked at Castiel, "I thought I had angels to do that for Me."

Castiel had still not lifted his eyes, "Yes, Lord, but it seems some of Your angels have gone astray."

"That's putting it mildly," Dean said under his breath and was startled when the Teacher threw Her head back and laughed.

"Castiel, master of the understatement," She laughed again and Dean noticed that this time when She did the outside world seemed quieter. She walked between their benches and stood behind them, with Her back to them for a moment. Dean turned to look at Her. He really wasn't expecting God to be a woman. He couldn't wait to tell Sam and Bobby. When She began to turn around Dean spun back in his seat, he certainly didn't want God to think he had been checking out Her vessel. She put a hand on each of their shoulders causing an instant wave of calmness to flood over them.

She stayed like that for a few minutes watching the children play and sing. "Have you ever seen anything as beautiful as happy children? They fill Me with such joy." She paused, but kept Her hands on their shoulders. "Dean? Do you remember singing that song with your mother?" Dean nodded and realized that was how he had recognized the tune the children had been singing. "I'm glad. That was so long ago and so much has happened since then." She walked between them and stood facing them, again. "Can you forgive Sam, Dean?"

"I --" Dean began.

"Oh, I know it's hard, forgiveness doesn't come easy. Remember, I've had to forgive a lot," God smiled that sad smile at him. "I've forgiven you for trading your soul." Before Dean could voice any protest, She held up Her hand and nodded. "I know, I died and went to hell for those I love, too." She turned to Castiel, "And, you're forgiven, too, Castiel." She gave Cas the same smile and sighed.

"Lord, what can we do to defeat Lucifer? He is attempting to destroy all creation," Cas implored.

She looked at Dean. "Again, I ask you, to forgive Sam, Dean." Then she shook her head. "Lucifer, such a stickler for details. Free will was an excellent idea even if some of your choices break My heart. But, I'd rather one person freely choose to love Me, than a chorus of Angels sing My praises."

"Stickler for details? What does that mean?" Dean thought God might have given them something he could actually work with.

"Free will, Dean, I can't force you to do anything, I can only ask you." A couple children ran up to Her and handed Her a bouquet of dandelions, "Oh, thank you, David, Thank you, Sarah. They're lovely." She said to them before they went skipping and running off again. The bright happy smile returned to Her face, quieting Dean's mind. She appraised him for a moment. "I can see why Michael wants you for his vessel. I put you together well." Dean was flabbergasted. "He's pretty, too, and just as stubborn."

She put Her hand under Castiel's chin and forced him to look at Her. "Castiel, I am so proud of you. Thank you for your loyalty." Castiel was overcome with joy. She stepped back and looked him over. "You should really buy yourself a new suit."

The children had gathered behind her, quietly. "Dean, Anna was wrong. Plenty of angels have seen Me. They just don't always know it. For those that help the weakest of them, help Me."

"Anna?" Dean barely breathed her name. "Is she -- ?"

"Anna is forgiven, also. She is loved." She leaned close to Dean and whispered, "I'll tell her you say hi." When She leaned back, She was laughing quietly. "Dean, your head is full of so many questions." She closed her eyes for a moment. "This isn't Heaven," She said when opened Her eyes and looked at Dean.

"It's Iowa," Dean said with a smile. God saw _Field of Dreams?_

"_A movie about baseball, love, forgiveness and redemption. What's not to like?" She shrugged. Dean laughed. Strange way to explain what she was doing there, he thought. _

"_I work in mysterious ways," The Teacher added before She turned to the children, "Come, little ones. Let Us get back to the school and I'll read you the story of St. George and the Dragon." The children squealed with delight and formed a line holding hands. _

_Dean felt it grow cold the moment they walked away. He turned to Cas to question him about God being a woman, but saw his angel wearing an astonished expression. "Cas?"_

_Castiel turned toward him. "You've got to get to Sam, and I've got to find St. George."_


End file.
